The present invention generally relates to the field of manufacturing textiles using chains as a component. The use of chains as a component of a textile has typically been an industrial process of assembling chain links in both an X and Y orientation in order with separate rings interlocking the individual links in both the X and Y directions. The resulting textile is commonly known as “chain mail.” Historical uses of chain mail textile include armor, jewelry, bags, and pot scrubbers. But manufacturing of chain mail requires each link in the chains to accommodate two dimensions of connection. This requires a manufacturing process to start with creating the links in the chain mail. However, chains are typically manufactured with the links in a single, linear direction. The chain mail manufacturing techniques that are known in the art require individually linking each link with separate rings that can be opened and closed with commercially available metalworking tools such as pliers. In addition, many chains may have esthetic appearances that would be beneficial if incorporated into a textile, but in the form of an existing linear chain, cannot be used to create traditional chain mail. Therefore, there is a need for manufacturing a textile out of chains that uses pre-made chains and does not require individual link rings.